There's a Price for Power
by Nakimochiku
Summary: you know there's a cost for my favours. hichi x ichi, AU, lemon, oneshot, enjoy!


There's a Price For Power

In the south country, far away, past Oolum, besides Gonh, there was a king. The King was beautiful. In his beauty, there was no love for anything but blood and battle. In his beauty, he cared only for those of similar beauty. In his beauty, there was only madness and insanity. The country was strong, but heavily oppressed.

Those who didn't know him were afraid his grin, his laugh, his terrorfying humour. He found pleasure in nothing except sex and death. Those who did know him knew to stay out of his way during battle. Though they were often busy and insane in battle themselves, for it pleased the king.

The King was cruel, and always plotting. And to his right hand man, for once, he'd gone too far.

"Shiro, I'm telling you, this time we can't!" Grimmjow shouted. "we just got out of a battle with Kahool! Do you really expect us to go strait into battle with Gonh?" Shiro turned to him, smirking as he paced through the courtyard. "Shiro," the King looked up, loving the pained look in sparkling cerulean eyes. "have I ever asked you for anything."

Shiro giggled. "never."

"have I ever begged you for anything?"

"never. You have too much pride."

"have I ever taken anything from you?"

"never."

"wronged you?"

"well there was that one time at Lady Yuroichi's…."

"well I'm begging you now, Shiro. Wait." Grimmjow took his hand, getting down on one knee. Shiro giggled at Grimmjow, finding his out of character request strange, yet amusing. He took his hand from Grimmjow's and helped him up.

"what are you afraid of, GRimmy?" Shiro asked with a malicious grin. "death?" Grimmjow took a breath, blushing slightly, muttering something. "hmm?"

"yea, it's death."

Here, Shiro let out a laugh. "then you and Ulquiorra hit it off." Grimmjow's blush darkened, and he muttered something else, looking away from the king. "he had that kind of effect on you…" Shiro was silent for a moment, before saying, "I won't wait, Grimmjow."

The blue haired General gasped, reaching towad Shiro to protest, but the king held up his hand with a sly smirk. "but you don't have to go, if you don't want to." Grimmjow looked defeated. He was a general, he was second in power next to the king himself. He couldn't avoid the war, if there was to be one. He'd kill himself in shame. "then get the soldiers ready. In a fortnight, we're off to Gonh."

In a tiny village at the edge of River Jaolsu, a young man watched his playing sisters, carving a tiny lion from wood to delight the youngest with when she had emerged from the river. It was he who first saw the clouds of dust in the distance.

"ichi-nii!" his fair haired younger sister screeched as she ran from the water that Karin stood impassively in.

Ichigo looked up, quickly hiding the little lion as Yuzu plopped down in front of him and showed him her foot. "a fish bit me! Take the poison out quick before I die!" she started bawling heavy tears, and the teen turned to Karin, rolling his eyes. The dark haired little girl shrugged, badly hiding her snicker.

"there's no poisonous fish in this river, Yuzu." Ichigo calmly tried to explain, hugging her. "all the bad fish are way out there" he pointed in the direction of the sea. Yuzu sniffled.

"s-so, I really won't—?" she was cut off by the blare of a trumpet. The dust had turned into small figures. Horses and soldiers and the flag of Shaxyln. Ichigo jumped up. He'd seen this only once before, and he never wanted to see it again. Before Yuzu or Karin could say another word, the trumpet sounded again, and drummers banged in the distance. He picked up both his little sisters, and ran back to the village, narrowly avoiding the sharp rock that covered the pass onto the path.

Setting them down in front of the house, he petted down their heads. "take dad, and hide in the cellar. Don't come out till I call for you with our pass word. And don't make a sound." He left them to scramble for their father and explain what they'd seen while he went to everyone else. He knew that in a few moments the horses would be over the river that was really just a stream.

They were a small village, and would be demolished instantly. He was afraid for the people, his family, himself. His family had barely survived the last time an army had invaded. Now was everything to be destroyed completely? Ichigo hid in the shadows of the house, near the trap door that went into the cellar. He heard the first shouts, cries, screams. He knew how it would go. Men first, then children, then take the women as toys and slaves.

It was over fast enough. He heard some of the houses go up in flames, the ransacking of homes and the squawk of chickens, bawling of sheep and cows. Ichigo closed his eyes and prayed. But the gods probably couldn't hear him over the noise. In another few minutes, a soldier was in the house, found him in the shadows and pulled him forward.

"oh, you're a pretty one." The soldier hissed with a lecherous smile, dragging him outside with the other women, who gasped and looked at him fearfully. They wondered why he had survived, while all the other boys, men and children had been killed. It seemed like eternity that he sat there, but his sisters were dragged out of the cellar. He sat up quickly, dragging them from the soldiers grips, holding them close to him.

Yuzu whimpered while Karin observed the soldiers with cold eyes. The generals paced before them, each grinning insanely. The blue haired one grabbed Yuzu by the hair, pulling her from Ichigo's grip. "why the hell did you keep a little girl? She hasn't even got breasts." The soldier who had captured the girls smiled.

"well, we all know how sick General Jaegerjaques is…" he left it at that, and the other men snickered. Grimmjow scowled.

Ichigo caught Grimmjow's hand, glaring. "don't touch her!" at this shout, the king stepped forward, smirking in amusement. He took the little girl from grimmjow, holding a jeweled dagger to her throat. She sqeauled in fright.

"Ichi-nii!" the army of Shaxlyn shared umnanimous laughter, mocking her as she reached for her brother.

"Ichi-nii..?" Shiro asked, holding the dagger a little closer to her neck, pressing hard enough for blood to roll from the small wound. Ichigo growled, and Shiro looked him up and down. "you idiots, that pretty one there is a boy!"

"should we kill him, your majesty?" the women squeaked, shrinking away from Ichigo, who stood, ready to fight them. Shiro shook his head, grinning as he took in the strength and beauty that was much like his own. He licked his lips in anticipation, and even his own soldiers stepped away from him, hating the gleam in his eyes.

"no. I'll have fun with you first."

Ichigo ignored the sudden feeling that he should be afraid for his own safety, and repeated his demand. "put her down, leave her alone. Leave all of them alone!" he indicated the women behind him, who clutched each other, unsure of their future.

"leave them alone?" Shiro mocked. "a lesser man would be begging for his life. I like you." Again he handed Yuzu to Grimmjow, who wasn't at all happy with the turn of events. "but leaving them alone… look at my men, 'Ichi-nii'." Ichigo snarled.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Shiro's grin widened. "Ichigo." He amended in a patronixing tone. "look at my men. They've been away from their wives so long. Haven't had a warm bed in 3 fortnights. You want me to deny them the pleasure of this village's pretty women?" his only response was a scowl. "what will you give me, if I order them to stand down." The king waved his hand at the groans from the soldiers.

Ichigo saw only defeat. What would the king want? What could a poor young man from a tiny village with no riches of it's own have to offer a king? He vaguely recalled the hungry look in shining yellow eyes, and sighed. He dropped to his knees on the dusty dirt ground, bowing low, his nose nearly touching the ground. he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the smug face. "do what you wish with me. Just leave all of them alone."

"that is definitely acceptable." the king held out a hand to pull him up, but he ignored it. Shiro turned away, still smirking.

A few of the women rose up in protest, hardly believeing that strong prideful Ichigo could ever fall. But they were quickly pushed down by dejected soldiers who would have much rathered raping them to shut them up. They held to Ichigo's arms as he got up to follow the smirking king. He pushed them off with a smile, kissing their cheeks.

"I'll be just fine." He said, hoping that he was right. Shiro took his hand, leading him to the camp over the river. But he turned for a moment, to the soldiers. "if I see even one scrape, I'll have you whipped, tarred, and hung!" they would have laughed, had the King not nodded.

"it's as he says. Now come, Ichigo. You're going to be my queen."

"king." Ichigo corrected with a scowl. Shiro smirked, pushing aside the flap of a large tent, not bothering to reply. Ichigo stood just inside awkwardly, watching the King take off his armor. Frist the helmet. He shook out spikey strands of silver-white hair, matching his pale skin. Then the gauntlets.

"come help me take this off." For some reason Ichigo couldn't understand, the command made him blush. He stepped foreward, fingers finding leather straps of the breast plate, and working his way down, until he was at Shiro's feet removing his sandals. The king used his foot to push Ichigo's face up. He smirked. "you're not going to obedient at all." It wasn't a question. The teen considered this and smirked a little himself.

"not at all." Shiro laughed, taking his sword and handing Ichigo one. The kind didn't seem worried that Ichigo could assinate him right there. Ichigo considered the weapon, and looked back at Shiro.

"never used a sword?" he didn't wait for an answer. "just swing. If you get to my neck, you can stick me, and walk out of here with all your women. But, if I get to your neck…" he left it there, smirking at the shiver that worked it's way down Ichigo's body.

Shiro held his sword up, and gave no other indication than that as he swiped gracefully along Ichigo's chest, being sure to avoid pink nipples that he was very eager to taste. The teen let out a tiny cry, and Shiro let him recover himself. Just as quickly, Ichigo's own sword whizzed past his nose. Amber eyes gleamed, and the king laughed out loud in amusement. This promised to be very fun.

Shiro Caught Ichigo in the thigh on a downward swing, licking his lips at the blood that trailed down tanned skin. Ichigo blocked the next jab, there was the ringing sound of steal clashing. Ichigo grinned feeling adrenalin bursting through his veins, his lungs burning and his heart thudding. Shiro's expression mirrored his own, un worried, landing a small hit on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo could feel his victory and then –

He stood absolutely still as Shiro's sword stood easily at his neck. He swallowed, color draining from his face as the tips of his fingers went numb. He scowled at Shiro's triumphant smirk. "you're still not going to be obedient?" before he could nod, or run, or anything, the king pushed him down among large silken pillows, discarding both swords.

Weaponless, Ichigo took a swung at him instead. His fist was caught. The King straddled him, and Ichigo cursed himself for allowing himself to be pushed down. Shiro caught his other fist, loving the panic and fear in glowing amber eyes. He forced both wrists above the teen's head, smirking as Ichigo slumped a little in defeat.

"you were going to break our contract and forfeit the lives of all those women?" Shiro smirked as Ichigo's scowl darkened. He bent down and instead of kissing him, his tongue ran along the light scrape on his right cheek, licking up the blood that flowed from it. He moved up to Ichigo's arm, licking the cut there. Ichigo trembled as he felt the talented tongue probe the torn flesh. Shiro grinned, making a sound that traveled to Ichigo's groin. Shiro moved down to the cut on his chest, slurping the blood hungrily. Ichigo's hands clasped over Shiro's fingers, subconsciously pushing his chest to Shiro's mouth.

Ichigo had been the age to get married the month before, and he hadn't been interested. He hated that the girls would smile at him, touch him. Their sudden attention was disgusting. He wouldn't admit that he was afraid of contact. He didn't even let Yuzu kiss him. But strangely, with Shiro. All he wanted was closer, more, harder, faster, now.

Shiro smiled at him, and pulled off his chiton, loving the blush that was his response. He stilled Ichigo's wiggling hips, letting slim shy fingers comb through his hair, fisting suddenly as his hips brushed against the freed erection. Amber eyes widened, seeming surprised that something so simple felt so good. "you've never touched this before?" normally, the white haired king would have thought that impossible. Ichigo nodded and Shiro gave him a lazy smirk, knowing what was going through his head. 'it hadn't felt like this.' The king created a fist around the hard length, and Ichigo let out a moan.

It was torturous. Shiro was taking it so slowly, stroking him, pushing fingers inside of him. He let out another loud moan, trying to quiet himself as the prisoners weren't far from the camp. But Shiro wouldn't let him hold his hand over his mouth, grinning wickedly at him. "so.. good." He moaned, knees bending as pale fingers once again teased his prostate. His toes curled his brain was melting, his stomach muscles tightened, and he ached for release. he couldn't string two words together. All that he could think was how much he wanted it, how badly.

"I'll never understand how you can just sacrifice yourself, for their sake," Shiro grunted more to himself than Ichigo, as he hooked his knees over his shoulders, aligning the head of his cock to the waiting entrance. He pushed in gently, slowly, taking pleasure in the pained face Ichigo showed him. He pushed in a little farther, eyes slipping shut as he rode the waves of pleasure blissfully. "now I remember why I love virgins. Tight…" he rocked. Ichigo grunted. He rocked again, not allowing Ichigo any more time as the tight heat drove him closer to orgasm.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, reaching for Shiro's shoulders, holding hard enough to bruise. His legs slipped from the king's shoulders as Shiro slammed into him, harder, his rhythm harsh and fast. It hurt. Blood slid down his ass and slicked the cock inside of him. It hurt, yet felt so good. Even the pain was delicious.

Shiro thrust harder, his grip on Ichigo's hips tightening as he angled his thrusts, finding the prostate as Ichigo let out a scream, which he would have loved to hear over and over again. He pounded into the teen's sweet spot over and over, knowing by the sudden tightness of his muscles that he was close.

Ichigo stiffened, holding tighter to his lover as he came, crying out Shiro's name. the young king buried his face in the sweaty neck as the unbearably tight etrance clenched around him, he let out his own hollow moan, thrusting to ride out his orgasm.

"you won't touch them?" Ichigo assured as he curled up, nose crinkling at the mess on his stomach. Shiro smirked, pulling his fingers through sweaty oranges locks.

"promise."

"I'm not going to get out of here, am i?" Shiro laughed, reaching for the cloth in the basin near the bed cleaning them.

"you're going to be a queen."

"king."

_**SXISXISXISXI**_

Two shadows stole quietly through the soldiers' camp, easily finding the King's large tent in the center. They opened the flap. "ichi-nii." Karin whispered, hardly able to see anything as her eyes adjusted to the moonless darkness. "Ichi-nii, we're here to save you."

Both girls were stunned speechless as they saw Ichigo fast asleep in his enemy's lap, who looked up at them, smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. "come save him later."

_**Three Years Later**_

Sandals tapped quickly through marble halls, followed by a swish of long violet robes that the wearer was always tugging at. He burst into the throne room, interupputing whatever important talk Shiro and his council had been having. He avoided the punch sent by Grimmjow, sending a mock scowl his way.

He had more important things to think about.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, reading his mind the way he always did. "something wrong, Ichi?" the young man threw the small scroll into his lap, frowning.

"Yghasiq is invading Gonh through the sea, their moving south by southeast, and will move up the River Jaolsu. Or so my connection tells me." Shiro raised his eyebrows, as if to ask 'you have connections?', and he scanned the scroll. "their close to my village, Shiro. They'll be there in 5 weeks, if their camels don't give them trouble."

"and what do you want me to do about it?" Shiro smirked as Ichigo let out a frustrated yell, stamping his foot in his fury, which always amused Shiro more than anything. He thought Ichigo was cute when he was angry.

"my family, Shiro! Take your army, and save my village!"

Shiro seemed to think about this, though he already knew his answer. "you know favours from me are never free." Ichigo rolled his eyes, getting on his knees and scowling up at the king.

"do what you want with me, just save them." Shiro grinned. There was something about that line that got him off.

"you heard the man. We have two cute little sisters to save." He pulled Ichigo up, leading him passed the throne room, pressing his and Ichigo's lips together. "and you have a favour to pay me for."

OWARI

_The names of the country make me think of a mix of Korean and Chinese. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
